supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When People Burn
Chapter 1 A teenager, 17-year old Mairead O'Creesh, was seen wearing a poppy, she was in Belfast, or what her late father called it, the City of the Poisonous Tree. Her school was St. Peter's Catholic High School. Despite the school being in an nationalist area, she had no problems making friends and a few parents sent their Protestant children there too. Mairead walked inside the school gates, her teachers were very friendly, and were very open minded. Tómas glared at her, unlike her friends, Tómas was very bigoted, rude, and was Anglophobic, hated Irish people of English descent. During lunch, she read about WWI, Tómas came up to her. "Take that bloody poppy pin off, this is a Catholic school, we don't commerorate Prod things." He said to her. Mairead had always hated Tómas, the hatred started when they were at 2006's Easter Rising parade in Dublin, when her father came back with a souvineer Union Jack flag that he got from a Somme parade, and he began to bully her. "You have no reason to hate the British whatsoever, We may have been born in 1993, but, You were born when they started losing support, I was not born back in 1916." Mairead said. Unlike Tómas, Mairead, was very intelligent and loved reading books. The teachers went up to the two. "Tómas, leave Mairead alone, let her commerorate the Eniskillen bombing, you don't know what the people of Eniskillen went through." A female teacher said. "Not until she takes that off." He hissed. At the end of school, Mairead's poppy pin was broken, her hair ripped, and her uniform covered in chewing gum, she cried in her mother, Sinead's arms. She always came home crying. Since her husband died a year ago, she had difficulty raising her bullied daughter alone. "Oh, your poppy pin, it's okay, I'll get you a new one." She said. Chapter 2: Life is taken. On the next day, Tómas continued the bullying, when they were learning about sectarianism, Tómas disrupted the class when Mairead wanted to give her speech on the poppy. "GO BACK TO ENGLAND WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU PROTESTANT W****!" Tómas shouted. Even classmates from Republican neighbourhoods looked disgusted with his behavior, a male gently went up and rubbed her shoulder in a sympathetic manner, one, Patrick, went up to embrace her. Patrick knew he was taught better than this, he never bullied anyone. He knew his uncle was killed by the UVF because he was Catholic, but he never used his death to get in the way. "Leave her the f*** alone, Tómas, You hate her because of some stupid reason like a British heritage?!" He yelled at him, Patrick spoke with a Dublin accent and lived there until the age of 13. Chapter 3: Kill me now...... Mairead was reading about the Easter Rising, she loved it, it helped her relax, her mother bought a lot of memorabillia for her, like books, poems by the leaders, and even biographies. Tómas snatched one of the books of her hands. "Only Catholics can read this, you Protestant W****!" He shouted at her. Chapter 4: When People Burn, They Die. Mairead walked into the school, not knowing she will never come home. Patrick accompanied her, Mairead loved Patrick, he and her were like a couple, he often sang Grace to keep her calm. "Oh Grace. Just hold me in your arms and let this moment linger." He sang softly to the mixed girl. He also never knew this would also be the last time he and his girl would be alive. They planned to marry after graduation. They stepped inside the building, Tómas marched up to the two. "Why are you defending that half-breed?" Tómas sneered. "You are NOT a Republican, you are a spoiled brat, it's not her being the bloody imperialist, you are!" He shouted at Tómas. Mairead always felt safe around Patrick, he was 5'8, while she was 5'3, Tómas was 5'5. Patrick moved from Dublin with his parents to Falls Road at the age of 13, while Mairead lived in Shankhill, Patrick was very nice and despite where he was living, he was not like others, and they were planning to live in Dublin after graduation. At recess, Patrick often gave Mairead piggy back rides, looked at her play with her Tamagotchi, and often sang songs together. But after recess, it was the afternoon of living h***, Patrick saw Mairead being dragged to the girl's bathroom, then strangled, when he and Colin, another boy, saw the murder, Tómas, first started with Patrick, he dragged him outside, and then slit his throat with a knife, he was there for fifteen agonising minutes until he bled out, Colin was hung from a branch, he died hours later. Chapter 4: Court. The spirits of the three sat near empty seats in the courtroom. Patrick kept Mairead comfortable by asking what her favorite Tamagotchi was and happy things to keep her safe and calm. Colin was quite angry with Tómas, he lived in the Shankhill, just like Mairead, and he had to be killed too because of someone's stupid beliefs. They heard the judge, yet they couldn't hear them. "We are denied of a requiem." Mairead said. "What's that?" Colin asked. "If someone dies horribly, they are denied access to a requiem, which means their soul can rest and go to heaven, my mother once spoke of a place called purgatory, where the deceased are trapped among the living." Mairead said. Despite what Tómas kept saying, Mairead was a mix between both Protestant and Catholic, or what her father called it "Protestolic" "So, is the 1916 Irish Volunteer victims...." Colin asked. "No, many of them were thankful, unusal, but they passed on." She said. "The court finds you....." Mairead heard the judge say. We crossed our fingers, and squeezed our eyes shut. "GUILTY! Tómas MacSherry, I sentence you to six years in prison." He said rather angrily. He was dragged out of the room. "Tiocfaidh ár lá! UP THE F***ING RA!" He shouted and screamed profanities. We left the courtroom to go outside. "Such a butcher of a beautiful language." She said Colin didn't understand Irish, so he asked her. "What does that mean?" He said. "It means Our Day Will Come, it was used by hardline republicans and it is now associated with bad people." She said. "Yeah, when I was five, my mom and dad went to New York, my mom tried to get Americans to stop saying it because of the Warrington bombs." Patrick said. It was at night, the three were invisible. Mairead slept holding her Mametchi plush toy on Patrick's lap. "We will commerorate the Easter Rising and Somme in 2016, I promise you." He said. She nodded. Chapter 4: Five Years Later. Mairead was waiting patiently, this year was the final year before the Easter Rising centenary and she was so excited. "Mairead, Tómas died in jail." Colin said. "Really?" Mairead said. Mairead went to the prison he was held at. She saw Tómas bleeding from the head, the man that killed him looking remorseless for his actions. "Mairead.....for what he had did to you, he will be not allowed to pass on." She heard a voice say. She then left the prison to join the other two. "Let's resettle to Dublin for the centenary, we can stay there an entire year." Patrick said. "Really, that sounds amazing!" She said. Months and months have past, it was now 31st December 2015, the centenary was now approaching. "It's time!" Mairead said. The three counted on in an abandoned house they used. "Five, four, three, two, one!" They all said. It was now finally 2016. Chapter 5: Happy Easter. It was the happiest day of Mairead's life. This was Colin's first time, he was nervous, He grew up in the Shankhill and was born on the first anniversary of the Shankhill bombing. "It's also the Somme anniversary." She said to Colin. For the centenary, Mairead got a lot of books from Patrick, there was even commemorative chocolate and she shared with her friends. Mairead then noticed something in a graveyard, she noticed a funeral, she went to look. "Sinead O'Creesh, just six years after her daughter and seven years a widow....." A man said. "Mama...." She said. Over 2016, the three ghosts had a good time together, they visited the GPO, Kilmainham Jail, as the spirits there at night didn't like being disturbed. They even seen the parade. "Here's some advice, don't visit Kilmainham Gaol at night." Mairead said to the boys. "Why?" Colin asked. "The ghosts are very hostile to outside ghosts, Easter Rising ghosts shun all contact with today's republicans, it's because they blame them for not being able to commerorate the Rising, they are quite open during the day, but it's at night where they become hostile, guards and former prisoners both have this behavior." She said.Category:Fanfics